Drama Total: Secundaria Pahkitew
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Los alumnos de aquella clase creían que no había nada peor que asistir a la Secundaria y soportarse entre sí... hasta que Chris McLean llegó a sus vidas, sólo para ponerlo todo de cabeza. / Scax, Skave, Jasmine/Shawn
1. La Cebolla Dorada

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Los alumnos de aquella clase creían que no había nada peor que asistir a la Secundaria y soportarse entre sí... hasta que Chris McLean llegó a sus vidas, sólo para ponerlo todo de cabeza. / Scax, Skave, Jasmine/Shawn

* * *

Prólogo

La Cebolla Dorada

* * *

Las clases en la Secundaria Pahkitew eran estresantes para todos.

Muy, muy especialmente para el grupo 5-B. Su salón de clases, el último en el pasillo más concurrido, era una verdadera pesadilla. Por allí pasaban casi literalmente todos los estudiantes, y como siempre, eran ruidosos.

Además, su profesora durante los primeros seis meses del año lectivo había decidido abandonar el grupo, ahora tenían que recibir a un nuevo profesor. La anterior había dicho que aquel era "el grupo de adolescentes más ruidoso y desordenado que pudiera existir." Pero eso no era cierto. Eso era decir poco.

Los alumnos de aquel grupo eran... peculiares, por decirlo de alguna forma. El director los había juntado a todos en una sola clase, porque en los grupos originales donde se encontraban habían causado disturbios, cada uno a su manera.

Y por eso eran el grupo más pequeño, con sólo catorce alumnos. Y también el grupo más temido, desproporcionalmente relacionado a su tamaño.

Habían tenido que buscar muy exhaustivamente un profesor sustituto que los aceptara, y ni siquiera los más desesperados por conseguir un empleo daban el sí. Hasta que apareció Chris McLean.

Él había aceptado gustoso aquel grupo de tan mala fama, y el director le había advertido de cada uno de los estudiantes. Él no desistió, y sólo le pidió algo. Algo extraño. Una cebolla dorada.

Al tener lo que pedía, simplemente firmó su contrato y empezó a ejercer. Y aquel era su primer día.

A su clase, no había llevado un formal maletín ni había vestido elegantemente. Había llegado con una mochila colgada al hombro y ropa casual, como uno más de los estudiantes.

—¡Bienvenidos, alumnos!

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le prestó atención. Cada estudiante estaba concentrado en sus propios problemas.

Un par de chicas rubias idénticas discutían, o más bien, una desmoralizaba a la otra. Un chico moreno alto y de gran cabellera escuchaba música con sus auriculares, mientras a su lado, una muchacha extrañamente vestida de campista observaba distraídamente por la ventana. Otro chico, también corpulento, se entretenía observando a las dos gemelas con cara de tonto.

Una chica rubia, bastante robusta, se concentraba en aplicarse maquillaje y verse en un pequeño espejo de mano. Otra chica, de cabello negro y vestida por completo de rosa, tarareaba canciones y algunos pájaros salidos de la nada volaban a su alrededor.

En el fondo, una chica de expresión dulce y un muchacho que parecía nervioso intercambiaban miradas a cada rato, incómodamente. Otro chico, moreno y extremadamente delgado, manipulaba una rama mediana como si fuera una varita mágica, murmurando cosas para sí mismo.

Alejado de todos, en el último rincón del salón, un muchacho de cabello castaño escondido bajo su gorra los miraba a todos con recelo y desconfianza.

A unos metros de él, un chico bajito y de un extraño cabello morado dictaba órdenes a una chica pelirroja y de expresión fastidiada, que a leguas se notaba estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no golpearlo.

Y al frente mismo del salón, viendo a Chris con una sonrisa torcida, un muchacho bastante guapo y ególatra.

—Oye, me gusta tu estilo, profe—soltó, chasqueando sus dedos elegantemente—. Te lo copiaré.

Chris lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, y luego soltó una carcajada.

—No te saldrá bien, galán—le advirtió burlonamente, para luego treparse a su escritorio con poca dificultad, y tomar el megáfono que había traído en su mochila—. ¡Escuchen todos!

El salón se quedó en silencio ante su grito, y todos lo miraron con caras de pocos amigos. Él sólo les sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Bienvenidos, alumnos!

—Bienvenido tú—lo corrigió una de las gemelas rubias, despectivamente—. Tú eres el nuevo.

—Buena observación... ¡PERO NO PEDÍ TU OPINIÓN!

El megáfono cumplía el cometido de ensordecer a los estudiantes, logrando que algunos cubrieran sus oídos y otros se quejaran efusivamente.

—Bienvenidos todos a mi clase—continuó, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada—. Mi nombre es Chris McLean, y seré su profesor este año... o lo que queda de él.

Se formó un pequeño silencio, y Chris aclaró su garganta, algo cortado.

—Vaya, su entusiasmo es contagioso... ¡en fin!

Se bajó de un salto del escritorio, y sacó una pequeña bolsa de su informal mochila. La alzó en alto, para que todos la vieran.

—Primero que nada, cada uno de ustedes tomará un caramelo de ésta bolsa—les indicó, abriéndola y ofreciéndoles a los de la fila principal—. Vamos, no sean tímidos.

El chico que supuestamente robaría su estilo, fue el primero en obedecer, seguramente para caerle en gracia. Y así Chris recorrió el salón, dejando que cada uno tomara un pequeño dulce de mala gana. Cuando hubo terminado, regreso al frente del salón.

—Muy bien. Ahora cómanlos. Ah, y asegúrense de quitarles las envolturas.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos?—cuestionó el chico del fondo, con una mirada suspicaz—. No querrá envenenarnos... o convertirnos en zombies, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Y no hagas más preguntas.

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, nerviosos. Uno a uno cumplieron con lo que les era pedido, hasta que todos lo hicieron.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que algunos empezaron a toser frenéticamente, y escupir sus caramelos. Chris soltó una carcajada.

—¡Excelente! ¡Ya están divididos los equipos!

—¿Equipos?—repitió la única chica pelirroja del salón, tranquilamente

Chris la ignoró, y tomó de su escritorio la lista de estudiantes para leer sus nombres y reconocerlos.

—Amy, Sammy, Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Rodney, y Topher; o bien los que recibieron caramelos de frutillas—anunció, leyendo desinteresadamente sus nombres—, ustedes serán el equipo Pimâpotew Kinosewak, o Los Salmones Flotantes.

Los estudiantes mencionados intercambiaron miradas, confundidos, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hablar, Chris se adelantó.

—Beardo, Dave, Sky, Sugar, Ella, Leonard y Shawn; también conocidos como los que recibieron deliciosos caramelos de pimienta—ante eso, soltó una carcajada mientras los oía seguir tosiendo—, ustedes serán el equipo Waneyihtam Maskwak, o en nuestro idioma, Los Osos Confundidos.

—¿Qué clase d-de... estúpido nombre es ese?—preguntó dificultosamente Sugar, siendo la única que aún comía su caramelo

—Uno fantástico, gracias.

—Aún más importante, ¿qué es eso de los equipos?

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, Jasmine—admitió el profesor, dándose la vuelta para rebuscar en su mochila—. Ustedes, estudiantes, competirán a muerte por... espérenlo... ¡una cebolla dorada!

Y se dio media vuelta para mirarlos de nuevo, alzando en alto una cebolla dorada cual si fuera una copa recién ganada en algún tipo de competencia extremadamente reñida.

—¿Una cebolla? ¿Y por qué querríamos una inútil cebolla?—espetó el más bajito de todos, cruzado de brazos escépticamente—. ¿Acaso tiene algún tipo de poder que podría ser utilizado para el mal?

—Ehm... no que yo sepa—aclaró Chris, algo confundido—. ¡Pero es muy especial! Créanme...

—Disculpe, profesor—intervino Sky, al fin recuperando el aliento y alzando amablemente su mano—. Pero, ¿por qué competiríamos, en primer lugar? Usted debería enseñarnos...

—¡Y les enseñaré! ¡Les enseñaré a trabajar en equipo, a protegerse entre ustedes!—exclamó él, casi ofendido—. Y también a unirse todos contra uno, y echarlo.

Otro silencio se formó en el salón, sólo interrumpido por unos extraños sonidos que soltaba el chico de los auriculares, logrando que todos lo miraran raro.

—No estoy seguro de haber entendido eso, Beardo, pero espero que no hayan sido insultos—rió el profesor, viéndolo con cierta desconfianza—. Pero sé que necesitan una explicación al menos, ¿verdad?

Oyó las palabras poco amables de confirmación de sus alumnos, y procedió a acercarse a la pizarra, con un marcador en su mano.

—Verán, ambos equipos recibirán retos diseñados por mí, y deberán cumplirlos con la mayor eficiencia posible—comenzó a explicar, dibujando en la pizarra un oso y un salmón algo deformes, con siete pequeñas personitas debajo de cada uno—. Después de cada reto, el equipo perdedor votará por el más perdedor entre ellos, y lo eliminará. Esa persona ya no competirá por la valiosa, muuuy valiosa, cebolla dorada...

Entonces comenzó a tachar a cada una de las personitas, y finalmente dibujó una en el centro mismo de la pizarra, sosteniendo lo que pretendía ser una cebolla y sonriendo enormemente.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

Rodney alzó su mano, aún sonriendo como al principio, y Chris lo señaló con su marcador para darle la palabra.

—El que sea eliminado, ¿puede dejar de venir a clases?—preguntó inocentemente

—Me temo que no, mi querido gigante—el profesor se encogió de hombros—. Si yo permitiera eso, me despedirían, y ya no quiero vivir en el sótano de mis padres... ¡suelta tu pregunta, Leonard!

—De acuerdo—asintió el chico, bajando la mano con la rama que había alzado anteriormente—. Ésa cebolla dorada... ¿es mágica?

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de hacer preguntas tontas?

—¡Claro!

—¡Pues sí, es mágica! Enviada directamente de los jardines de Hogwarts, muchacho.

Leonard sólo soltó una alegre carcajada, y dejó el asunto por la paz. Chris soltó un suspiro.

—Bien... si esas fueron todas las preguntas—soltó entonces, y cuando Dave y Ella alzaron sus manos, los ignoró olímpicamente—. ¡Júntense con sus equipos!

Los alumnos titubearon, pero luego de unos momentos, terminaron por obedecer poco convencidos. La clase se dividió en dos, separada por una línea invisible entre los dos equipos recién formados.

—Hoy tienen suerte de que esté de buen humor, y esté un poco cansado por una maratón de Sex and the City—explicó Chris, para luego soltar un bostezo reafirmando lo que acababa de decir—. De otra forma, ya tendrían un reto en sus manos. Ahora hablen con sus compañeros de equipo... ¡Y échenle el ojo a los que quieran eliminar primero!

Ante las miradas incrédulas y algo fastidiadas de sus alumnos, el profesor se subió nuevamente a su escritorio como si éste fuera su escenario, llevándose el megáfono nuevamente a sus labios.

—Porque esto es... ¡Drama. Total. Secundaria. Pahkitew!

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a aquellos que han decidido darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Cómo verán, ésta es la introducción.

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, e intentaré continuarlo muy pronto.

Soy nueva en el fandom, así que es conveniente contarles que tengo la costumbre de responder los reviews en cada capítulo. Si ustedes se toman unos minutos para comentar, ¿por qué no tomar la responsabilidad de responder?

Así que siéntanse libres de opinar, lo bueno y lo malo. Se agradece de corazón.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	2. Entonces ¿ahora qué?

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Los alumnos de aquella clase creían que no había nada peor que asistir a la Secundaria y soportarse entre sí... hasta que Chris McLean llegó a sus vidas, sólo para ponerlo todo de cabeza. / Scax, Skave, Jasmine/Shawn

* * *

Entonces... ¿ahora qué?

* * *

Los equipos estaban formados, y aunque la gran mayoría creía que aquello era algo estúpido, habían decidido juntarse en la cafetería con los integrantes de su propio grupo.

Como si fuera coreografiado, un equipo se acomodó a la derecha, y el otro, a la izquierda.

—Bueno, supongo que debemos obedecer lo que él diga—declaró solemnemente Jasmine, en la mesa de los Salmones Flotantes—. Después de todo, es el profesor.

—Sí, pero está loco de remate—refutó Topher, alisándose el cabello hacia atrás—. Aunque no negaré... que tiene estilo.

—El estilo no le quita lo ridículo y estúpido—aclaró Max, y con un movimiento de su mano señaló a Scarlett, que estaba sentada a su lado—. Mi asistente y yo no pensamos participar en esto, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Como besuquearse, ¿no?—se burló Amy, siendo secundada por una risita tímida de su gemela y sonidos exagerados de besos por parte de Rodney

Scarlett se palmeó el rostro, frustrada. Si le dieran un centavo por cada vez que alguien sugería una tontería así, ya tendría un millón de dólares y ya habría viajado a alguna isla lejana para olvidarse de todos. Max, por su parte, sólo chasqueó la lengua despectivamente.

—El mal no se besuquea*, niñita.

Jasmine suspiró hondo, y se levantó para recuperar la atención de sus compañeros.

—Chicos, chicos—llamó, logrando a duras penas que la miraran con desinterés—. Sé que es algo descabellado y fuera de lo común... ¿pero acaso eso no lo hace emocionante?

Se formó un pequeñísimo silencio, mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

—No—admitió Scarlett, acomodándose las gafas—. Prefiero estudiar y hacer tareas, antes que competir por una... ¿cebolla?

—Estoy de acuerdo—aseguró una de las gemelas, la de expresión inocente y dulce—. Excepto con la parte de la tarea...

Su hermana soltó una cruel carcajada, rodando los ojos.

—A nadie le importa, Samey.

—Soy S-Sammy...

Pero Amy le lanzó una mirada asesina que la hizo apartar la vista, intimidada.

—Bueno...—Jasmine notó eso, e hizo una mueca—. Cómo sea... ¿lo haremos o no?

Pero aunque esperó varios minutos, no recibió respuestas.

En la mesa de los Osos Confundidos, las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Los integrantes no hacían más que mirarse entre sí, sin decir ni una palabra. Sólo evaluándose entre ellos.

—De acuerdo...—comenzó Sky, levantándose tímidamente de su asiento—. Entonces... somos un equipo.

—Eso parece—murmuró Shawn, viendo a la mesa rival con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sólo mírenlos... están conspirando en nuestra contra...

—Parece que sólo están conversando...

—¡CONSPIRANDO. EN. NUESTRA. CONTRA!—Shawn se levantó de su asiento y sacudió violentamente a Ella, hasta dejarla confundida y mareada

—¡Está bien, tranquilo!—suplicó Sky, algo preocupada—. La cuestión es... ¿qué haremos?

—¡Puedo usar mis hechizos, para asegurarnos la victoria!

—¡Eso es, recuerden que Leonard es un mago!—exclamó alegremente Sugar, rodeando los hombros del delgado muchacho, sólo para soltarlo bruscamente momentos después—. Pero al final sólo uno ganará... y todos sabemos que seré yo.

—Primero, Leonard no es un mago de verdad—señaló Dave, recibiendo del aludido una exclamación de "¡Bellaco!" que ignoró completamente—. Segundo, ¿para qué quieres una cebolla?

—Es dorada, dulzura.

Dave sólo atinó a palmearse el rostro ante la sencilla respuesta de Sugar, y entonces, los sonidos algo altos de Beardo lo sobresaltaron.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?—cuestionó Shawn, viéndolo con desconfianza—. Tal vez son mensajes subliminales, ¡y busca meterse en nuestros cerebros!

Sky observó al chico de la gorra cubrirse instintivamente la cabeza con sus brazos, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás, y negó con la cabeza.

Aquel sería un arduo, muy arduo trabajo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sin que nadie tuviera que decirlo, los dos equipos se sentaron junto a sus propios integrantes, dejando la clase dividida como el día anterior.

Los alumnos de los equipos rivales se miraban entre sí, recelosos. Todos, menos un inusual par al fondo del salón. Ellos se miraban de reojo, pero sin ningún tipo de hostilidad a pesar de pertenecer a distintos grupos.

—Oye... dime que no soy el único que sospecha que ocurre algo raro aquí.

Jasmine miró al muchacho que había farfullado aquello con una ceja alzada. Y sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, admito que es algo raro—soltó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero me resulta interesante, creo.

—Oh, a mí también—asintió Shawn, con un suspiro—. Sólo espero que esto no termine con un sangriento apocalípsis zombie...

Jasmine guardó silencio, sin poder evitar soltar una risita ante sus palabras.

A unos pocos metros de ellos, Scarlett esperaba que llegara el profesor, leyendo un libro. Y a su lado, observando con desconfianza al equipo rival, estaba Max.

—¿Sabes, asistente?—murmuró, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo—. Creo que competiremos por la dichosa cebolla después de todo.

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente, molesta porque hubiera "decidido" por ambos, cerrando entonces su libro para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Así nadie más podrá ganarla—respondió él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, rodando los ojos

—¿Y para qué quieres una cebolla?—cuestionó Scarlett, arqueando sus cejas—. ¿Para prepararte una ensalada?

—¿Acaso insinúas algo?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? Claro que no.

Fue en ese momento que Chris ingresó en el salón, con su aire relajado y su sonrisa torcida. Dejó su mochila desordenadamente sobre el escritorio, y se paró al frente del salón.

—¡Buenos días, alumnos!—saludó, recibiendo de su parte algunos murmullos apagados—. ¿Listos para el reto?

Esta vez no recibió respuestas, pero Sky alzó su mano para tener la palabra, por lo que él asintió en sí dirección para darle permiso.

—¿Puede explicarnos más sobre los retos?

—Por supuesto—asintió él, con una pequeña sonrisa ante su amabilidad—. Tendrán quince días para completar cada reto, o para prepararse para el mismo, según sea el caso. Y el estudiante eliminado de cada quincena, hará el doble de tarea.

Escuchó las quejas de la mayoría de los alumnos, pero no les dio importancia en lo absoluto. Con un encogimiento de hombros, aplaudió varias veces para silenciarlos.

—Muy bien, tranquilos—les ordenó, hasta conseguir que callaran—. Su primer reto será... ¡construir una maqueta de un refugio!

—¿Una maqueta? ¿Sólo eso?—cuestionó Scarlett, incrédula ante la aparente facilidad del desafío

—No cualquier maqueta, señorita—corrigió el profesor, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos al mirarla—. ¡Tendrán quince días para prepararla! ¡Tiene que ser descollante, con fuegos artificiales y música de fondo!

Oyó que alguien chasqueaba la lengua, y entonces se fijó en el muchacho que estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

—Es pan comido.

—¿Estás seguro, chiquitín?

—Estoy... ¡hey!

Antes de que Max pudiera agregar algo más en defensa de su baja estatura, Chris le dio la palabra a Ella, que tenía su mano alzada desde que él había llegado al salón.

—¿Podemos construir un castillo?—preguntó, ilusionada

—Ugh... no, no lo creo.

—¿Al menos podemos cantar mientras lo hacemos?

—Seh, siempre y cuándo yo no pueda escucharte, gracias.

La muchacha bajó la vista decepcionada. Al ver que los demás alumnos comenzaban a verse entre sí y pasarse notas, Chris aplaudió nuevamente para recuperar su atención.

—Recuerden esforzarse al máximo, porque si pierden...—les advirtió, intentando agregarle suspenso al asunto con una pausa dramática—... ¡uno de ustedes dejará de participar! Y hará el doble de tarea...

Las quejas regresaron y llenaron el salón otra vez, pero rápidamente se extinguieron. Chris sonrió satisfecho.

—Ahora saquen sus cuadernos, y arranquen una hoja... ¡les enseñaré a armar avioncitos de papel!

Luego de haber aprendido a armar diez tipos distintos de aviones de papel, la clase terminó con Chris ofreciéndoles caramelos nuevamente... sin que nadie más que Sugar aceptara, llevándose un manojo consigo.

—Creo que lo mejor será comenzar la maqueta ya mismo—propuso Jasmine, caminando al frente de su grupo de compañeros—. Cuánto más pronto terminemos, más tiempo tendremos para olvidarnos del asunto.

—Oye, ¿quién te puso a cargo, eh?—cuestionó Amy, pero se escondió detrás de su gemela cuando Jasmine se detuvo de repente

—Yo lo hice. Y hasta ahora, nadie se ha quejado.

—¡Sí, Samey! ¡Ya deja de quejarte, ¿quieres?!

Jasmine miró a Amy con incredulidad ante sus palabras, y escuchó a su gemela murmurar un tímido "Lo siento." Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Bien... ¿dónde podemos juntarnos todos para trabajar?

—Tengo un laboratorio muy bien equipado—ofreció Max, cruzado de brazos—. Si todos mantienen sus manos lejos de mis malvados inventos, podemos usarlo como cuartel general.

—Eso suena fantástico—admitió Jasmine, asintiendo—. Y... nadie tocará tus malvados inventos, ¿cierto?

Casi todos asintieron, la mayoría fastidiados y porque simplemente no tenían otra opción. Topher, por su parte, se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo necesito usar tu malvado baño... creo que me he despeinado.

Los Osos Confundidos, por su parte, tenían otros planes.

—Sky, no sé cómo decirte esto, así que sólo lo diré—comenzó Sugar, viendo a la aludida con cierto fastidio—, ¡estás hartándome!

La chica rubia fue secundada por la mayoría de sus compañeros, con excepción de Ella y Dave. Sky suspiró hondo.

—Yo sólo digo que lo mejor sería avanzar con la maqueta ahora—repitió entonces, algo frustrada—. Sería conveniente sacarnos eso de encima...

—¡Pero no hay ninguna prisa!—exclamó Shawn, confiado—. Tenemos quince días, deberías relajarte.

Beardo soltó un par de sonidos de aprobación ante esas palabras, y Leonard chasqueó la lengua para luego sonreír tranquilamente.

—Yo les aseguro que con un par de mis mejores hechizos, ¡no tendremos competencia!

Sugar rió escandalosamente ante sus palabras, y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, sólo para retirarse junto a él. Casi todos los demás los siguieron, dejando a Sky detrás.

Ella suspiró hondo, decepcionada.

—Yo creo que tienes razón.

Sky se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Dave no le devolvió la mirada, sino que sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo que pisaba, nerviosamente.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es—afirmó él, por fin alzando la vista—. Pero ellos no son muy inteligentes, ¿no?

—Heh, yo creo que sólo están un poquitín confiados—murmuró la chica, encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia—. No podemos obligarlos a participar.

—Otra vez tienes razón... oye, ¿quieres... no sé, tomar una malteada c-conmigo?

Sky se mordió su labio inferior, y levemente negó con su cabeza, apenada y un poco sonrojada.

—No, lo siento—susurró apenas—. Debo esperar a alguien y...

—¡NO! No tienes nada que explicar, yo... ¡ya me voy!

Dave se apresuró a retirarse, abochornado, sin permitir que Sky pudiera decir nada más. Ella suspiró otra vez.

Tenía que esperar a su novio Keith para que la llevara a casa.

* * *

Los Salmones Flotantes llegaron a la casa de Max, o formalmente como los presentaba su buzón de correo, la residencia Parker.

Era un lugar bastante acogedor, emanaba un aura de cariño y ternura que no se reflejaba para nada en el más enano del grupo.

—Segundo piso, tercer puerta a la derecha—indicó Max cuando Topher se le acercó, rodando los ojos

Éste asintió rápidamente y subió corriendo las escaleras, desesperado por llegar al baño y admirarse en el espejo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el chico de cabello morado les indicó el camino a su dichoso laboratorio. Luego de ingresar una contraseña en la puerta electrónica, ésta se abrió hacia un lado, revelando un lugar que distaba mucho del aura cariñosa del resto de la casa.

Cómo él mismo había señalado, el laboratorio estaba muy bien equipado, y consagraba lo que parecían ser los inventos que lo tenían más orgulloso, en su gran mayoría armas de llamativo diseño.

—Recuerden, no toquen...—comenzó a advertir, pero entonces escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo y quebrándose—... nada.

—¡Samey, mira lo que has hecho!—vociferó Amy, viendo a su hermana con total reprobación—. ¡¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?!

—P-Pero yo...—su gemela intentó defenderse, pero ante su mirada, no hizo más que apartar la vista casi enseguida—. ¡Lo siento mucho, Max!

Él iba a reclamarle, pero Jasmine lo detuvo, tomándolo por los hombros y sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Tranquilo, te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir... ¡Rodney, no toques eso!—advirtió, y el robusto muchacho se abstuvo de acercar su mano a otra arma, riendo tontamente—. Max, todos nos comportaremos... por cierto, ¿dónde está Scarlett?

Ambos la buscaron con la mirada, pero no la encontraron. Max bufó.

—Iré a buscarla. Tú...

—Me aseguraré de que no toquen nada de nada—afirmó Jasmine, sonriéndole amablemente—. Aún así, no te tardes demasiado.

Él sólo asintió secamente, y salió de su laboratorio. Agudizó su oído, y oyó voces en el living, seguidas por unas breves risitas. Al llegar, se horrorizó.

—Y aquí, está vestido de payaso para Halloween—señaló una muchacha regordeta pero bastante alta, mostrándole fotos de un álbum a una sonriente Scarlett—. ¡Oh! Y aquí uno de sus inventos explotó en su cara... ¡se orinó en sus pantalones...!

—¡KARMA!

Scarlett se sobresaltó un poco, pero su acompañante no. Ella sólo sonrió torcidamente al verlo.

—Hola, hermanito—saludó con sorna, cerrando el álbum que sostenía en sus manos—. ¿Por qué estás taaan enojado?

—¡Sólo vete!

—¡Ésta es mi casa!

—¡También la mía!

Karma se levantó de su lugar en el sofá, molesta. Se apartó su largo cabello azabache del rostro, y bufó.

—Bien—masculló simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero sólo quería ser amable con tu amiga...

—¡No es mi amiga, es mi asistente!—aclaró él, furioso—. ¡Ahora lárgate, y llévate ése estúpido álbum contigo!

—Nos vemos, Scarlett—se despidió la muchacha, y rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta su habitación—. ¡Papá se enterará de esto!

Ambos oyeron el portazo que dio al encerrarse, e intercambiaron miradas.

—Te ordeno que olvides todo lo que mi tonta hermana te ha mostrado—sentenció Max, cruzándose firmemente de brazos

—Karma es muy agradable—refutó ella, poniéndose de pie—. Y no he visto nada malo.

—Sólo olvídalo. Y ahora vamos, quiero sacarme esto de encima de una vez.

Él se dio la vuelta para regresar rápidamente a su laboratorio, preocupado por la integridad de sus inventos.

—Max, espera.

—¿Qué quieres, asistente?—masculló, dándose la vuelta de mala gana

Scarlett sólo sonrió burlonamente.

—Te veías adorable en tu disfraz de payaso malvado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a aquellos que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer, y también para comentar. Dicho esto, responderé sus reviews.

RG1998: Señorita, el hecho de que usted comente uno de mis fics es todo un honor (?) De verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que éste capítulo también te guste. Besotes x3

Umeki-Nara: ¡Aww, me alegra que te haya encantado tanto así! También es bueno saber que no caí en Out of Character, eso me tranquiliza. Pues espero que éste cap te guste tanto como el fragmento que te pasé 7u7 (?) ¡Nos leemos!

ScaleneCandy: Tampoco lo sé, no he leído muchos fics de éste fandom xD Al principio dudaba de la idea, pero luego pensé "¡Al diablo, sólo lo escribiré!" Y eso hice (?) ¡Una lectora fiel! El sueño de cualquier fanficker :') ¡Muchas gracias!

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Hey! Muchísimas gracias. Chris de tan malo es bueno, y aunque no me agrada mucho el Skave (yo culpo a Dave -.-), las otras dos parejas me encantan x3 Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos ;)

*Una pequeña y humilde referencia a un fic maravilloso, "La ley del magnetismo", de Umeki-Nara. Si ya lo leyeron, sabrán tan bien como yo lo genialoso que es *O* Si aún no lo han leído... ¿qué esperan? ¡Léanlo! Sé que les gustará 7u7

Bueno... creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer, y si también pueden dejar un review, se los agradecería muchísimo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	3. Ni hablar

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Los alumnos de aquella clase creían que no había nada peor que asistir a la Secundaria y soportarse entre sí... hasta que Chris McLean llegó a sus vidas, sólo para ponerlo todo de cabeza. / Scax, Skave, Jasmine/Shawn

* * *

Ni hablar

* * *

—De verdad deberíamos empezar a trabajar en nuestra maqueta.

Sky sólo recibió miradas fastidiadas por parte de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo, antes de que volvieran a concentrarse en sus almuerzos.

La muchacha suspiró hondo. Tenían exactamente cinco días ahora, apenas un poco de tiempo para completar su reto. Y ni siquiera habían hablado formalmente del tema.

Estaba muy cansada de insistir, y tampoco sabía por qué lo hacía. A fin de cuentas, era una estúpida competencia por una estúpida cebolla impuesta por un estúpido profesor sustituto.

Pero por alguna razón, quería cumplir con el reto y ganar. Quizá era su sentido de la competencia, el mismo que la había llevado a su pasión por los deportes.

Se fijó en su compañero de equipo, Dave. Desde que les habían impuesto el reto, él no había vuelto a hablarle. Y eso la disgustaba. Y la disgustaba el hecho de que aquello la disgustara... y estaba bastante confundida.

—De acuerdo, entonces no les interesa saber que los Salmones Flotantes ya casi terminaron—picó, viendo algunas de sus reacciones

—Nah, en realidad no nos interesa—confirmó Shawn, dándole otra mordida a su sándwich—. Porque aún nos queda una semana.

Sky frunció el ceño, y apretó los puños. Se levantó de su asiento de repente, sorprendiéndolos a todos y ganándose su atención.

—¡Estoy cansada de esto!—exclamó, indignada—. ¡Ellos nos ganarán si seguimos así! ¡Y no lo aceptaré!

Aún enfadada, y ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros, especialmente Dave, tomó su bandeja de almuerzo y se alejó unos pasos.

—¡Hoy nos reuniremos todos en mi casa, sin falta! ¡Y punto!

Sin darles tiempo a detenerla o reclamarle, se alejó caminando a largas zancadas y abandonó la cafetería.

Luego de unos momentos, Sugar bufó.

—¿Quién se cree que es para darnos órdenes?

—En realidad... creo que deberíamos hacer lo que dice—sugirió Leonard, y recibió una mirada incrédula por parte de la rubia, por lo que agregó—. Sólo así nos dejará en paz.

—¡Oh, eres tan inteligente, mago!—vociferó la robusta muchacha, logrando que el aludido se sonrojara un poco

—El médico brujo tiene razón—soltó Shawn, con desinterés—. Vamos a su casa, pretendemos que trabajamos y luego dejamos el asunto por la paz.

En la mesa de los Salmones Flotantes, no todo el grupo estaba allí presente. Amy estaba lejos de ellos, junto a sus compañeras porristas, mientras que Rodney y Topher... bueno, nadie tenía idea de dónde estaban.

—Bueno, al menos ya nos quitamos de encima la maqueta—comentó Jasmine, recibiendo un asentimiento y una sonrisa por parte de Sammy

Por el contrario, Max chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no está terminada—refutó, cruzado de brazos—. Le faltan los fuegos artificiales y la música de fondo.

—Uhm... no creo que pueda ir a tu casa hoy—se excusó Sammy, con una mueca

—No te necesito, ni a ninguno de ustedes en realidad. Sólo necesito a mi asistente.

Jasmine y Sammy intercambiaron miradas ante sus palabras, sonriendo con cierta complicidad. Por su parte, Scarlett bufó.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no estaré ocupada también?

—Oh, no tienes amigos, ni novio—murmuró él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tu vida se reduce a estudiar como si no hubiera un mañana, y a ayudarme. Como debe ser.

Ésta vez la pelirroja frunció el ceño, y apretó los labios, frustrada. Estaba esforzándose al máximo para no partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

Jasmine aclaró su garganta.

—Cuándo Scarlett se consiga un novio, ¿qué va a ser de ti, Max?

El aludido se quedó en silencio, observándola. Luego se volvió hacía Scarlett, y finalmente estalló en escandalosas carcajadas.

—¿Scarlett... con novio?—farfulló, doblándose sobre su estómago—. ¡Oh, cielos, no!

Scarlett simplemente suspiró hondo, y se levantó de su asiento. Recogió sus cosas, y se alejó de ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡No lo olvides, hoy en la tarde en mi casa, asistente!

La pelirroja apretó los puños al oír su estridente voz, y cruzó el umbral de la cafetería, dirigiéndose a su casillero.

Estaba furiosa, especialmente porque sabía que después de todo, sí lo ayudaría.

Al llegar, hizo una pequeña mueca. Allí estaba Sky, bastante enfadada, revolviendo dentro de su propio casillero.

Scarlett intentó pasar desapercibida, pero al abrir su casillero, éste soltó un molesto chirrido. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que Sky se fijaba en ella.

—Oh. Hey, Scarlett—la saludó amablemente, recibiendo de su parte un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Cómo estás?

—He estado mejor—admitió ella, sacando un par de libros y guardándolos en su mochila—. Si me disculpas...

—En realidad... quisiera preguntarte algo.

Scarlett cerró su casillero con fuerza, y con un suspiro, formó una falsa sonrisa.

—Dime.

—Bueno... Ya pasaron diez días desde el reto del profesor McLean—comenzó Sky, estrujándose las manos—. Y me preguntaba si tu equipo ya...

—Técnicamente no—contestó secamente, lista para volver a retirarse—. Le faltan... un par de detalles.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Sabes? Me agradas—soltó la muchacha, sonriendo un poco—. Además, esto de los equipos es una tontería, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Ahora, debo irme.

En realidad sólo iba a refugiarse en la biblioteca, pero por alguna razón, Sky no le agradaba.

* * *

Los días pasaron bastante rápido, y de pronto, estaban en su primera quincena junto al profesor Chris McLean.

No podían decir que habían aprendido mucho de él, y de hecho, usualmente permitía que Scarlett diera la clase. Solía llamarla enciclopedia humana, y así pasaban los días.

Pero aquella mañana, era bastante diferente. Scarlett llegó temprano a la residencia Parker, y tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió casi enseguida, y se asomó la misma muchacha pálida y de cabello negro de antes.

—¡Scarlett!—saludó alegremente, permitiéndole pasar—. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo aquí, ¿eh?

—Créeme, no es porque yo quiera.

Karma rió burlonamente, y le guiñó un ojo.

—Él está arriba, en su habitación.

Scarlett asintió, e ignoró la mirada sugerente de la chica. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, llegando enseguida a la puerta electrónica.

Mientras ingresaba la contraseña, hizo una pequeña mueca. Debía ser la única persona, además de Max, que conocía aquella contraseña. Aquello era algo muy íntimo, y nunca había entendido por qué Max había insistido en que lo supiera.

Se encogió de hombros, por fin entrando en la habitación.

—Ya era hora, asistente—masculló él, sin apartarse de la elegante maqueta, agregando los últimos detalles—. Listo. Ya puedes cargarla.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperas que lo haga yo? ¡Para eso eres mi asistente!

—¡No soy tu asistente!

Max rodó los ojos ante sus palabras, sin darle importancia. Se colgó su mochila al hombro, sin mirarla tampoco.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré—concedió, bufando, para luego cargar la maqueta con dificultad—. A fin de cuentas, eres una delicada damisela.

Scarlett frunció el ceño, pero casi enseguida, sonrió un poco.

—Tienes razón. Y como tú eres un fuerte y gallardo caballero, no necesitas mi ayuda.

Dicho y hecho. No lo ayudó.

* * *

—Yo... no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

Sky observó con desconfianza la torre de piedras que Beardo cargaba muy precariamente. Los demás integrantes del grupo, en su mayoría, le lanzaron miradas fastidiadas.

—Sky, a ti no te gusta nada—espetó Sugar, viéndola de arriba a abajo—. Si Leonard dice que funcionará, es porque funcionará. ¡Es un mago!

—Sugar tiene razón, abre tu corazón—canturreó Ella, rodeando los hombros de Sky cariñosamente—. La confianza es la clave, y nuestra unión, la única llave.

Sky suspiró hondo. Desde un principio había dudado que el plan de construir una torre del mago fuera a funcionar, pero era lo único que sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a hacer. Por eso, no tuvo más opción que ceder.

Al llegar al salón, vieron que los Salmones Flotantes ya estaban allí, y Max colocaba con esfuerzo una estilizada maqueta en un pupitre a mitad del salón.

Sky lo supo. Estaban perdidos.

El profesor McLean llegó luego de unos minutos, sonriendo malévolamente en anticipación.

—¡Vaya! ¡Todos recordaron que hoy era la fecha límite!—exclamó, al ver ambas maquetas—. Sabía que no me fallarían.

Luego de dejar su mochila en su escritorio, se acercó para examinar la maqueta de los Salmones Flotantes. Podría decirse que se sorprendió.

—Cielos... ¡es descollante!—admitió, admirando aquel objeto—. ¡Y tiene puertitas miniatura! ¡Aw, qué dulzura!

—Pero eso no es todo—se jactó Max, sacando de su mochila un pequeño control remoto—. Será mejor que todos se alejen.

Confundido, Chris obedeció, al igual que los demás integrantes del grupo. Luego de que presionó un botón, se oyeron sonidos de trompetas al mejor estilo edad media, y pequeños fuegos artificiales explotaron, lanzando chispas de colores en el aire.

Y Sky lo supo, de nuevo. Estaban perdidos, muertos y enterrados.

—¡Tiene fuegos artificiales! ¡Y música de fondo!—exclamó Chris, maravillado—. Se lucieron, chicos. De verdad quieren esa cebolla.

Se apartó de ellos, sin poder dejar de mirar aquel espectáculo. Se obligó a fijarse en el otro equipo.

—Sólo por mera cordialidad...—murmuró, observando la torre con desconfianza—... ¿qué diablos es esto?

—¡Una torre de mago!—respondió Leonard, orgullosamente

—Seh... yo pedí un refugio.

Algo molesto, Leonard tocó la torre con la punta de su "varita mágica", o bien, rama de árbol. Ante aquel delicado tacto, la torre se desmoronó.

—Bueno, al menos es interactivo—murmuró el profesor burlonamente—. Quisiera decir que fue una competencia reñida, pero sería una vil mentira... ¡el equipo Kinosewak gana!

La mayor parte del grupo celebró aquello, excepto un particular par de estudiantes que nunca celebraban nada.

—Sólo por eso, tienen un pequeño receso de quince minutos...—les concedió, logrando algunas celebraciones más—. Luego, Scarlett nos dará una clase de física.

El equipo Kinosewak comenzó a charlar entre sí, relajándose, no sin que la única pelirroja bufara ante sus palabras.

Chris revolvió en su mochila, y sacó de allí un paquete cerrado de malvaviscos, el cual abrió.

—Equipo Maskwak, son los perdedores—anunció, dejando los malvaviscos sobre el escritorio—. Ahora cada uno escribirá el nombre del más perdedor entre ustedes en un papel, y me lo entregarán.

Resignados, los siete alumnos restantes obedecieron. Sky comenzó a escribir en su pequeño papel una letra D. Pero dudó. Estaba bastante segura de que todos votarían por ella. Suspiró, y borró la letra.

"Sugar", escribió secamente.

Todos entregaron sus papeles, los cuáles Chris comenzó a leer de a uno, dibujando líneas en la pizarra que no tenían sentido para los estudiantes, pero sí para él.

Se volvió hacia ellos seriamente.

—Todos han tomado una decisión—anunció, intentando agregarle dramatismo al asunto—. Aquellos que siguen en carrera, recibirán un malvavisco.

Tomó de nuevo el paquete que había dejado en el escritorio, y comenzó el reparto.

Sky se sorprendió gratamente al ser la primera en recibir un malvavisco, y por la emoción, no dudo en comerlo.

Vio que Dave también recibía uno, y eso la hizo sonreír inconscientemente. Luego llegó el turno de Shawn, Leonard y Sugar (ante lo cual Sky no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto).

Sólo quedaban Ella y Beardo. Chris hizo una pausa dramática, que logró poner nerviosa a la chica vestida de rosa, pero no al robusto muchacho.

Finalmente, Ella recibió su ansiado malvavisco.

—Beardo, estás eliminado—sentenció Chris, con voz profunda

—Lo siento mucho, de corazón—se disculpó Ella, apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico moreno—. ¿Te sentirías mejor, si te regalo una canción?

—Eso sería agradable, pero estoy bien.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, boquiabiertos al escuchar la voz de Beardo por primera vez.

—¡Hablaste, oh, qué alegría! ¡Con éste acontecimiento, has mejorado mi día!

—Seh... deja de cantar, me irritas—advirtió Chris, logrando que Ella bajara la vista apenada—. Beardo, ¿por qué no hablaste antes?

—No hablo si no me siento en confianza—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad—. Pero ahora que han tenido el descaro de eliminarme sin ningún motivo, creo que es un buen momento para empezar.

—Sabes que tendrás el doble de tarea, ¿no?

—Sí, y no me molesta.

Chris se quedó viéndolo fijamente, incrédulo por unos momentos, pero finalmente sonrió de nuevo.

—Me agradas—admitió—. Ten, te ganaste tus malvaviscos, pero sigues eliminado.

Beardo tomó el paquete que le era ofrecido, y se llevó algunos malvaviscos a la boca. Le ofreció a Ella, que estaba sentada a su lado, y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Muy bien... equipo Kinosewak y Maskwak, están un paso más cerca de obtener la Cebolla Dorada—anunció el profesor, y pudo notar algo de entusiasmo entre sus alumnos, por lo que sonrió orgulloso—. Y su próximo reto será... ¡una sorpresa!

Escuchó exclamaciones de desaprobación por parte de los estudiantes, y soltó una carcajada.

—Tienen quince días para prepararse... y hagan muchísimo ejercicio. Lo necesitarán.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, un capítulo que me costó escribir xD Es que estoy cansada -.-

Pero bueno, a responder reviews.

RG1998: Bueno, es difícil hacer que esos dos se comporten adorables xD Pero vale la pena *-* Sinceramente espero que te guste. Besotes x3

Umeki-Nara: ¡Yay! Me alegra no caer en OoC, de verdad. Es algo que me preocupa mucho Dx De nada por la referencia, es lo menos que podía hacer *O*

Guest: ¡Aquí está la continuación! Espero que te guste ;)

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Heeey! Yo también tomaría esa clase :P Intentaré que Amy sufra, lo prometo x3 ¡Besos! Y... oh, Dave. Es como un sube y baja emocional (?) :/

Sinnerangel: Me alegra que te guste, en serio. Ya verás lo que pasará con Sky y Dave... ¡Gracias por comentar!

También quiero agradecer a quiénes han agregado esta historia a favoritos, y también a los que la siguen. A los que leen entre las sombras, sin comentar, también les agradezco.

Ya me voy. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
